John Smith
John Smith may refer to: *John Smith, a common placeholder name Academics *John Smith (professor), anatomist and chemist at the University of Oxford, 1766–97 *John Blair Smith (1764–1799), president of Union College, New York *John Smith (lexicographer) (died 1809), professor of languages at Dartmouth College *John Smith (astronomer) (1711–1795), Lowndean Professor of Astronomy and Master of Caius *John Augustine Smith (1782–1865), president of the College of William and Mary, 1814–1826 *John Smith (botanist) (1798–1888), curator of Kew Gardens *J. Lawrence Smith (1818–1883), American doctor and chemist *John Smith (dentist) (1825–1910), founder of Edinburgh's School of Dentistry *John Campbell Smith (1828–1914), Scottish writer, advocate and Sheriff-Substitute of Forfarshire *John Donnell Smith (1829–1928), biologist and taxonomist *John McGarvie Smith (1844–1918), Australian metallurgist and bacteriologist *John Alexander Smith (1863–1939), British Idealist philosopher *John Maynard Smith (1920–2004), geneticist *John Cyril Smith (1922–2003), leading authority on English criminal law *John Derek Smith (1924–2003), Cambridge molecular biologist *John D. Smith (born 1946), indologist at the University of Cambridge *John H. Smith (mathematician), Boston College educator (retired 2005) Arts *John Smith (engraver born 1652) (1652–1742), English mezzotint engraver *John Smith (English poet) (1662–1717), English poet and playwright *John Christopher Smith (1712–1795), English composer *John Warwick Smith (1749–1831), British watercolour landscape painter and illustrator *John Stafford Smith (1750–1836), composer of the tune for "The Star-Spangled Banner" *John Raphael Smith (1752–1812), English mezzotint engraver and painter *John Thomas Smith (engraver) (1766–1833), draughtsman, engraver and antiquarian *John Smith (clockmaker) (1770–1816), Scottish clockmaker *John Rubens Smith (1775–1849), London-born painter, printmaker and art instructor who worked in the United States *John Smith (architect) (1781–1852), Scottish architect *John Smith (art historian) (1781–1855), British art dealer *John Orrin Smith (1799–1843), English wood engraver *John Frederick Smith (1806–1890), English novelist *John Moyr Smith (1839–1912), British artist and designer *John Berryman (1914–1972), originally John Allyn Smith, American poet *John Smith (Canadian poet) (born 1927), Canadian poet *John Smith (actor) (1931–1995), American actor *John N. Smith (born 1943), Canadian film director and screenwriter *John Smith (English filmmaker) (born 1952), avant-garde filmmaker *John F. Smith American soap opera writer *John Smith (comics) (born 1967), British comics writer *John G. Smith (poet), Scottish poet *John Smith (musician), English contemporary folk musician and recording artist Military *John Smith (banneret) (1616–1644), Englishman who supported the Royalist cause in the English Civil War *John Smith (Royal Artillery officer) (1754–1837), soldier in the American Revolutionary War *John Mark Frederick Smith (1790–1874), British general and colonel-commandant of the Royal Engineers *John Smith (sergeant) (1814–1864), soldier in the Bengal Sappers and Miners, and Indian Mutiny Victoria Cross recipient *John E. Smith (1816–1897), Swiss emigrant, Union general during the Civil War *John Smith (private) (1822–1866), soldier in the 1st Madras (European) Fusillers and Indian Mutiny Victoria Cross recipient *John Smith (Medal of Honor, b. 1826), American Civil War sailor and Medal of Honor recipient *John Smith (Medal of Honor, b. 1831), American Civil War sailor and Medal of Honor recipient *John Smith (Medal of Honor, b. 1854), United States Navy sailor and Medal of Honor recipient *John Manners Smith (1864–1920), recipient of the Victoria Cross *John Smith (flying ace) (1914–1972), United States Marine Corps flying ace and Medal of Honor recipient Politicians Canada *John David Smith (1786–1849), businessman and political figure in Upper Canada *John Smith, 1800s Cree Chief and Treaty Six signatory; founder of the Muskoday First Nation in Saskatchewan *John Shuter Smith (c. 1813–1871), lawyer and political figure in Canada West *John Smith (Kent MPP), member of the 1st Ontario Legislative Assembly, 1867–1871 *John Smith (Manitoba politician) (1817–1889), English-born farmer and politician in Manitoba *John Smith (Peel MPP) (1831–1909), Scottish-born Ontario businessman and political figure *John Smith (Ontario MP) (1894–1977), member of Canadian House of Commons, Lincoln electoral district *John James Smith (1912–1987), member of Canadian House of Commons, Moose Mountain, Saskatchewan electoral district *John Roxborough Smith, Canadian politician in the Legislative Assembly of Ontario Great Britain *John Smith (MP for Coventry), Member of Parliament (MP) for Coventry in the 1491 Parliament. *John Smith (Newcastle-under-Lyme MP) (by 1489–1561), MP for Newcastle-under-Lyme *John Smith (High Sheriff of Kent) (1557–1608), MP for Aylesbury and Hythe *John Smith (antiquarian born 1567) (1567–1640), English genealogical antiquary and politician who sat in the House of Commons, 1621–1622 *John Smith (Cavalier born 1608) (1608–57), English politician who sat in the House of Commons, 1640–1644 *John Smith (Chancellor of the Exchequer) (1655/56–1723), English Chancellor of the Exchequer and Speaker of the House of Commons, 1705–1708 *John Smith (judge) (died 1726) Justice of Common Pleas in Ireland until 1702, then Baron of the Exchequer *John Smith (died 1775), MP for Bath *John Smith (Deputy Governor of Anguilla) (died 1776), Deputy Governor of Anguilla *John Smith (Wendover MP) (1767–1842), member of Parliament for Wendover *John Spencer Smith (1769–1845), British diplomat, politician and writer *John Benjamin Smith (1796–1879), British Liberal MP for Stirling Burghs 1847–1852 and Stockport 1852–1874 *John Abel Smith (1802–71), British Member of Parliament for Chichester and Midhurst *John Smith (Conservative politician) (1923–2007), former Member of Parliament (MP) for the Cities of London and Westminster *John Smith, Baron Kirkhill (born 1930), life peer in the House of Lords *John Smith (Labour Party leader) (1938–1994), leader of the British Labour Party *John Smith (Welsh politician) (born 1951), Welsh politician and Labour Party member of Parliament United States *J. Gregory Smith (1818–1891), 28th Governor of Vermont *J. H. Smith (Mayor of Everett) (1858–1956), mayor of Everett, Washington and co-founder of Anchorage, Alaska *J. Hyatt Smith (1824–1886), United States representative from New York's 3rd Congressional District *J. Joseph Smith (1904–1980), United States representative from Connecticut and Federal judge *John Smith (explorer) (1580–1631), helped found the Virginia Colony and became Colonial Governor of Virginia *John Smith (President of Rhode Island) (died 1663), colonial president (governor) of Rhode Island *John Smith (New York politician born 1752) (1752–1816), United States senator from New York *John Smith (Ohio Senator) (c. 1735–1824), United States senator from Ohio *John Smith (Vermont) (1789–1858), United States representative from Vermont's 4th Congressional District *John Smith (Virginia burgess) (1620–63), Virginia colonial politician *John Smith (Virginia representative) (1750–1836), United States representative from Virginia's 3rd Congressional District *John Smith (Washington politician), American politician of the Republican Party *John Ambler Smith (1847–1892), United States representative from Virginia *John Armstrong Smith (1814–1892), United States representative from Ohio *John Arthur Smith (born 1942), Democratic member of the New Mexico Senate *John B. Smith (Wisconsin) (died 1879), Wisconsin politician *John Butler Smith (1838–1914), 52nd Governor of New Hampshire *John C. Smith (politician) (1832–1910), Lieutenant Governor of Illinois *John Cotton Smith (1765–1845), eighth Governor of Connecticut *John Derby Smith (1812-1884), minister, physician, and Massachusetts state legislator. *John E. Smith (New York) (1843–1907), New York politician *John Hugh Smith (1819–1870), three-time Mayor of Nashville, Tennessee between 1845 and 1865 *John Lee Smith (1894–1963), Lieutenant Governor of Texas *John Lyman Smith (fl. 1852–1853), member of the 2nd Utah Territorial Legislature *John R. Smith (agriculture commissioner) (fl. 1898–1899), North Carolina politician *John M. Smith (politician, born 1872) (1872–1947), American businessman and politician *John M. C. Smith (1853–1923), United States representative from Michigan's 3rd Congressional District *John Montgomery Smith (1834–1903), Wisconsin politician *John Quincy Smith (1824–1901), United States representative from Ohio's 3rd Congressional District *John R. Smith (politician, born 1945), Louisiana state senator *John Robert Smith, mayor of Meridian, Mississippi *John Speed Smith (1792–1854), United States representative from Kentucky *John T. Smith (congressman), United States representative from Pennsylvania's 3rd Congressional District, 1843–1845 *John Walter Smith (1845–1925), 44th Governor of Maryland *John William Smith (1792–1845), Texas political figure and mayor of San Antonio, Texas *John Y. T. Smith (1831–1903), three time member of Arizona Territorial Legislature Other countries *John Smith (Victoria politician) (John Thomas Smith, 1816–1879), Australian politician *John Hope Smith (c. 1787–1831), Governor of colonial Ghana, 1817–22 *John Samuel Smith (1841–1882), New South Wales politician *John Smith (New South Wales politician, born 1811) (1811–1895), Australian politician *John Smith (New South Wales politician, born 1821) (1821–1885), Scottish/Australian professor and politician *J. Valentine Smith (1824–1895), New Zealand politician with the full name John Valentine Smith Religion *John Smith (bishop, died 1479) (died 1479), bishop of Llandaff, 1476–1479 *John Smith (Platonist) (1618–1652), one of the founders of the Cambridge Platonists *John Smith (Unitarian) (fl. 1648–1727), Unitarian writer *John Smith (priest, born 1659) (1659–1715), English editor of Bede *John Smith (uncle of Joseph Smith) (1781–1854), Presiding Patriarch and member of the First Presidency of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *John Smith (Restoration Movement) (1784–1868), early Restoration Movement leader *John Smith (missionary) (1790–1824), English missionary in Demerara *John Smith (Revivalist) (1794–1831), English Methodist minister known as "The Revivalist" *John Smith (nephew of Joseph Smith) (1832–1911), Presiding Patriarch of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *John Henry Smith (1848–1911), apostle in The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *John Taylor Smith (1860–1938), Anglican Bishop of Sierra Leone *John Smith (Archdeacon of Wiltshire) (1933–2000), Anglican priest *John M. Smith (bishop) (born 1935), American bishop of the Roman Catholic Church *John Smith (God's Squad), Australian founder of the God's Squad motorcycle club Sports Cricket *John Smith (1845 Yorkshire cricketer), English cricketer *John Smith (cricketer, born 1833) (1833–1909), Lancashire and Yorkshire cricketer *John Smith (cricketer, born 1834) (born 1834), Nottinghamshire and All-England Eleven cricketer *John Smith (cricketer, born 1835) (1835–89), English cricketer *John Smith (cricketer, born 1841) (1841–98), English cricketer *John Smith (cricketer, born 1843) (1843–73), English cricketer *John Smith (cricketer, born 1882) (1882–59), English cricketer *John Smith (cricketer, born 1924) (1924–91), English cricketer *John Smith (cricketer, born 1936) (born 1936), Australian cricketer *John Smith (New Zealand cricketer) (born 1960), New Zealand cricketer also known as Campbell Smith Association football *John Smith (footballer, born 1855) (1855–1937), Scottish footballer of the 1870s and 1880s *John Smith (footballer, born 1865) (1865–1911), Scottish footballer who played as a striker *John Smith (footballer, born 1898), Scottish footballer (Ayr United, Middlesbrough, Scotland) *John Smith (footballer, born 1921), English footballer *John Smith (footballer, born 1927), English footballer (Liverpool) *John Smith (footballer, born 1939) (1939–1988), West Ham United *John Smith (footballer, born 1970), football full back (Tranmere Rovers) *John Smith (1930s footballer), footballer of the 1930s for (Gillingham) *John Smith (businessman) (1920–1995), chairman of Liverpool (1973–90) *John Smith (inside-left), English footballer 1932–33 *John Smith (soccer), retired English football striker *Ted Smith (footballer, born 1914), English football player and manager (birth name John Edward Smith) Baseball *John Smith (AL first baseman) (1906–1982), first baseman in 1931 *John Smith (NL first baseman) (1858–1899), first baseman in 1882 *John Smith (shortstop), shortstop, 1873–75 Rugby *John Smith (rugby league), New Zealand international *John Sidney Smith (rugby union) (born 1860), Wales rugby union international *Johnny Smith (rugby union) (1922–1974), New Zealand rugby player, baker, soldier, and sportsman American football *John "Clipper" Smith (1904–1973), American football player and coach *John L. Smith (born 1948), American college football coach *John Smith (American football) (born 1949), former New England Patriots kicker *J. T. Smith (American football) (John Thomas Smith, born 1955), former professional American football player *John Smith (running back), former American football running back Other sports *John Smith (athlete) (born 1950), former American sprint athlete and now coach *John Smith (Australian footballer) (born 1933), footballer for St Kilda *John Smith (basketball) (born 1944), former American professional basketball player *John Smith (Canadian rower) (born 1899), Canadian rower at the 1924 Olympics *John Smith (South African rower) (born 1990), South African rower at the 2012 Olympics *John Smith (wrestler) (born 1965), American wrestler, two-time Olympic gold medalist *J.T. Smith (wrestler), American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name J.T. Smith Criminals *John Smith (housebreaker) (1661–after 1727), burglar who evaded hanging thrice and was eventually transported to Virginia *John Smith (murderer) (born 1951), convicted murderer who killed his first and second wives *John Eldon Smith (1930–1983), convicted of the murders of Ronald and Juanita Akins Businessmen *John Smith (brewer) (1824–1879), Tadcaster brewery founder in North Yorkshire, UK *John F. Smith, Jr. (born 1938), former chairman and chief executive officer, General Motors *John J. Smith (1820–1906), African American abolitionist, Underground Railroad contributor and politician *John Smith (BBC executive) (born 1957), chief executive officer, BBC Worldwide Ltd Others *John Smith (Chippewa Indian) (died 1922), reputed to have died at the age of 137 *John Smith (died 1835), one of the last two Englishmen that were hanged for sodomy in 1835 *Sir John Smith (police officer) (born 1938), British police officer, Deputy Commissioner of the Metropolitan Police, 1991–1995 *Sir John Smith, 1st Baronet (1744–1807), baronet *John Brown Smith (born 1837), American author, shorthand developer, utopianist, tax resister *John Chaloner Smith (1827–1895), Irish civil engineer and writer on mezzotints *John Douglas Smith (born 1966), sound editor *John Baptist Smith (1843–1923), invented and helped build a lantern system of naval signaling *John K. Smith (died 1845), founder of SmithKline as in GlaxoSmithKline, the leading pharmaceutical business *John Kilby Smith (1752–1842), public servant from New England *John Sidney Smith (1804–1871), legal writer *John Gordon Smith (1792–1833), Scottish surgeon and professor of medical jurisprudence *John Kelday Smith (1834–1889), Scottish bellhanger and songwriter *John Pye-Smith (1774–1851), Congregational theologian and tutor Characters *Ranger Smith (John Francis Smith), a park ranger in Yogi Bear cartoons *J. Wesley Smith (1899–1965), a character in cartoons of Burr Shafer *John Smith (Kyon), Kyon's alias in the novels and animations of the Haruhi Suzumiya series *John "Hannibal" Smith, a character in The A-Team *John Smith, the human identity of Red Tornado, a fictional superhero appearing in DC Comics *John Smith, also known as "Number Four", the protagonist of the young adult novel, I Am Number Four *John Smith, the protagonist played by Bruce Willis in the film Last Man Standing *John Smith, a protagonist played by Brad Pitt in Mr. & Mrs. Smith *John Smith (Doctor Who), an alias of the Doctor in Doctor Who media *John Smith (Jericho), a character in the TV series Jericho *Agent Smith, also known as John Smith, the main villain in The Matrix franchise *John Smith, the chosen name of Doctor Taliken Acridus after his memory loss in the short fiction story 'Shadows' but Luke Dalton Film *''John Smith'' (film), a lost 1922 silent film comedy-drama See also *Joe Bloggs *John Doe *John Smyth (disambiguation) *John Smythe (disambiguation) *Johnny Smith (disambiguation) *Jack Smith (disambiguation) *Jonathan Smith (disambiguation) *John Smit (born 1978), South African rugby player *Juan Smith (born 1981), South African rugby player *John Smith's Brewery, a brewery founded in 1758 by John Smith at Tadcaster in North Yorkshire, England *John Smith & Son, Glasgow-based bookseller *''Ode to J. Smith'', the Travis album written about John Smith, the unknown everyday man *Johann Schmidt (disambiguation)